Subtle Acts of Love
by storyspinners
Summary: In words, in glances, in touches. It’s there. Even if they don’t realize it. Lite Juudai/Johan drabbles.
1. Start At The End

Authors note: Compared to all the great drabbles out there, not sure how these'll stack up. But their just too much fun to write. :)

Don't own Yu Gi Oh Gx and that's just the way we like it.

**~Start At The End~**

**

**

"What do you think happens when you die?"

Johan shrugged against the grass. The two boys laid side by side as they stared at the night sky.

"I don't know," Johan said, "I guess I never thought about it."

"If I'm reincarnated, I'll come back as something cool," Juudai stated, "Like a pirate."

Johan grinned, "You don't have to die to become a pirate."

Nonetheless, Juudai couldn't help but wonder about death. All the dangerous situations he found himself in. All the horrible and painful ways to go…

"You're not afraid of not knowing?"

"I'm afraid of not seeing _you_."

THE END

**

**


	2. Keepsake

~**Keepsake~**

**

**

"Make way! Coming through!"

"Juudai," Johan hissed at his friend, trying to make him stop.

"Step aside!" Juudai yelled, as students turned to stare, "The Incredibly Awesome Johan Andersen coming through!"

"Juudai!" Johan sent an apologizing look toward a few passing faces, "Juudai, knock it off!"

"What?" Juudai feigned innocence, "You _are_ awesome. People should know."

Johan rolled his eyes, "Thanks, but I think I'll do without the titles and yelling."

Juudai shrugged, smiling, "Suit yourself." They continued to walk off to class, minus the shouting this time.

And Juudai was kind of glad he didn't have to share Johan.

THE END

**

**


	3. Unsurprises

**

**

**~Unsurprises~**

The first time Juudai came to visit, Johan wasn't expecting it. It was like Juudai had popped out of nowhere and Johan assumed as much until Juudai explained the unique privileges of his various powers.

But at the sight of him, Johan had unwillingly tripped over a chair, heart hammering for more than one reason. He had fallen on the floor and Juudai joined him; the two of them laughing at Johan's ridiculous reaction.

Now, however, Johan was ready for it.

So when Juudai made a sudden arrival, it was to find hot food and a bed waiting for him.

THE END

**

**


	4. Misread

**

**

**~Misread~**

Johan slouched over his desk, head propped on his hand, the teacher's listless voice creeping in one ear and out the other. He already knew the material, so he didn't even bother trying to pay attention.

A light tap on his shoulder made him turn around. Asuka was looking slightly annoyed as she handed him a note. Johan took it, wondering what on earth it was for.

In messy handwriting it read,

_If you squint, the teacher looks like a walrus with a moustache. – Juudai_

Johan snorted out loud. Too loud.

"Johan! Asuka! Pass love notes on your own time!"

THE END

**

**


	5. Common Ground

**

**

**~Common Ground~**

It's not like Johan didn't try to get along with Yubel. He really did. But many times she seemed to prefer him at arms length.

Ironically, though, Yubel probably knew the most about Johan, for certain reasons. As time wore on, they developed an unspoken respect for one another, and Johan knew there was one subject he and Yubel would _always _agree about.

Yubel's eyes rested on Juudai's sleeping form, "He looks cold."

Johan didn't reply, understanding immediately. Sitting on the couch, Johan pulled a blanket over Juudai's shoulders. He lingered longer than was necessary, Yubel ever watchful and protective.

THE END

**

**


	6. X's Without the O's

**

**

**~X's Without The O's~**

Hugs come in all shapes and sizes. From different people. And all for different reasons.

Hugs parents will give to their children and ones from siblings. Hugs shared among couples and ones between friends.

But the hug Juudai gave Johan was different still. Because Johan needed it. Because when the world crashes down around him and he's left devastated; broken to the point that Juudai is afraid he'll fall apart if he lets go, this simple embrace in needed. So desperately needed.

And when those tears drift closer and his strength fails to hold them back, Juudai hugs him tighter.

THE END

**

**


	7. History Lesson

**

**

**~History Lesson~**

"Yeah," Juudai said, "I asked Misawa about it before."

"And?" Johan replied.

Juudai scratched his head, "Well, Osiris was an Egyptian pharaoh… or was it god?" Juudai squinted an eye, thinking hard. "He might have said Osiris was the 'Lord of Love' or 'The Permanently Youthful One', or something. Anyway, the story was neat because Osiris died and Isis brought him back."

"Cool," Johan said, interested.

"Yeah, but it got strange after that, because Isis was his sister, but also his wife, and she loved Osiris so much he was reincarnated as her son," Juudai shrugged, "Weird."

"Love _is_ weird."

THE END

**

**


	8. Watching Paint Dry

**

**

**~Watching Paint Dry~**

Not every day can be exciting. By some predetermined law of the natural world, they were bound to have one uneventful day. Even at Duel Academia.

"I'm bored," Shou said with a sigh, as if looking for someone to alleviate this agonizing monotony.

"Aren't we all," Manjourme grumbled, face-planted on the table.

Kenzan muttered, "I'm out of ideas." And Johan nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Juudai came bursting into the room, eyes wide with excitement, "Guys quick!" He grabbed Johan's wrist, hauling him to his feet. "I just found a rock that looks like Hane Kuriboh!"

The group groaned. Johan smiled.

THE END

**

**


	9. Trust Has To Be Earned

**

**

**~Trust Has To Be Earned~**

The group stared as Juudai cut off mid-sentence, tilting his head to the side.

"Juudai-sama?" Rei called uncertainly.

"It's alright," Johan explained, "Just Yubel."

"Must be hard…to let people close to him now," Asuka whispered sadly, watching the empty air, "I mean, it's not just _his_ feelings to consider anymore."

Johan thought about that as he studied the bitter-sweet expressions of their friends. Juudai's attention shifted focus again.

"Hey, Johan. Yubel needs to ask something of you later."

Johan blinked. "Sure."

Yubel never asked for help, least of all, his. So it was curious, that growing, comfortable feeling inside him.

THE END

**

**


	10. Piece Of Cake

**

**

**~Piece Of Cake~**

"That's it," Johan glared at a snickering Juudai, as egg yolk slid down his hair, "You asked for it!"

And so the battle began. But this wasn't the average girly, giggly kind of food fight, oh no. This was war.

By the end, it was impossible to distinguish chaos from kitchen. Covered head to toe in various ingredients, there was no way they could finish their baking now.

Johan laughed, "I won."

"What!" Juudai retorted, wiping some flour off his cheek, "I'm pretty sure _I_ won."

"I'm pretty sure I _let_ you win."

To anyone watching, it was a tie.

THE END

**

**


	11. Mirror Image

**

**

**~Mirror Image~**

How long had it been? Weeks, months, since they first entered Dark World? Before they finally reached that door?

How long had it been, since Juudai last saw him? Last spoke to him? Was it shock or fear now holding him in place?

Because something inside Juudai screamed that this wasn't Johan. It couldn't be…

Had he himself looked like that? Twisted and cruel as he cut down duelist after duelist. Did his golden eyes glow just as eerily as those orange?

And as Hell Kaiser dueled this darker, unfamiliar Johan, his heart struggling and failing…

Juudai felt his own breaking.

THE END

**

**


	12. All Shapes And Sizes

**

**

**~All Shapes And Sizes~**

Shou hadn't actually voiced it aloud, but Johan saw it written on his face. "I'm not here to take your place, Shou, and I never can."

Shou stared skeptically.

"Juudai loves all his friends, but it's unique." Johan wasn't sure if he was making sense, "I mean, the way Juudai cares about _you_ is different from the way he cares about Asuka, which is different still from Manjourme or Kenzan."

Despite Johan's jumbled explanation, Shou's eyes brightened, "I guess…" He nodded, "But…where does that leave you?"

"I don't know. Guess I have to find my own place in Juudai's heart."

THE END

**

**


	13. Gravity

**

**

**~Gravity~**

The two figures stared up at the towering tree and its only inhabitant. Yuki Juudai was stuck.

Shou circled around the bottom, his eyes occasionally glancing up at his friend.

"Ok, Johan if I jump, catch me." Juudai said looking down at them.

Johan started, "I don't think that's a good—"

THWUMP

Juudai had jumped without warning and landed very ungracefully on his friend. Johan was sprawled flat on his back, motionless, while Juudai lay sideways across his stomach.

Shou muttered, "That looked painful."

"It felt painful," Juudai said dully.

Johan winced, "Next time, you're _staying_ in the tree."

THE END

**

**


	14. Green's Not Your Color

**

**

**~Green's Not Your Color~**

"I dare Juudai to kiss Asuka!"

Juudai shifted uneasily and Asuka looked about to protest. Their circle of friends watched, each with different expressions on their faces.

"That's not a very good dare," Kenzan stated, thinking of all the great schemes he had in mind.

Shou glanced at Manjourme, who was glaring furiously, "I agree."

"Too Bad!" Fubuki proclaimed, "It's my dare and I say kiss!"

Following through with the game, Juudai leaned in and met Asuka's lips.

Johan looked away. His stomach cramped up in twisting knots and he wasn't sure why. Maybe he was hungry or something.

Maybe.

THE END

**

**


	15. It Comes Naturally

**

**

**~It Comes Naturally~**

Juudai sighed contently. They had been sitting on the roof all day, talking about everything and nothing.

"Juudai," Johan broke the comfortable silence, "I think someone's looking for you." He pointed in the distance.

Juudai followed his gaze, but made no move to get up yet. To anyone else, it might have been strange, to spend countless hours with one person. But this wasn't anyone else. It was Johan.

Johan was more than just his best friend.

With him, nothing felt strange; it all seemed to fit. It was easy and right. And Juudai would deny anyone who said otherwise.

THE END

**

**


	16. Oblivious

**

**

**~Oblivious~**

"Johan?"

"Yeah?"

Juudai paused, trying to find the words he spent mulling over in his head for awhile now.

"When we were in Dark World," Juudai started, "Why did you wear those new clothes?"

In his mind, Juudai could picture it, the dark purple and black outfit with countless buckles, which he couldn't seem to forget.

"Umm…" Johan said awkwardly, "Well…you'd have to ask Yubel that."

Juudai could practically feel Yubel's silent smirk. When he pressed her further, she merely replied, "If you don't know, I'm not telling you."

"What! Why?" Juudai exclaimed.

"What?" Johan repeated at Juudai's outburst.

"Umm…nevermind."

THE END

**

**


	17. Imitation

**

**

**~Imitation~**

In the quiet of an Osiris dorm room, Ruby Carbuncle suddenly pounced out of nowhere, tackling an unsuspecting Hane Kuriboh to the ground. Both of them knocked together and proceeded to carry on in a playful fight.

Juudai shook his head, watching the small duel spirits warmly. "Why do they do that?" he wondered aloud.

"Maybe that's how they show affection," Johan shrugged. Juudai glanced at him mischievously and the next thing Johan knew, he was swiftly punched in the arm.

"Ouch!" Johan exclaimed, furiously rubbing the spot where he had been hit, "What was _that_ for?"

"Just showing affection."

THE END

**

**


	18. Priorities

**

**

**~Priorities~**

Juudai would always pick Yubel first. Johan knew that. If they were ever in a situation where Juudai had to choose, he would pick Yubel. Every time. It wouldn't be right otherwise and Johan expected nothing less of his friend.

Yubel disagreed. Though she knew that Juudai's feelings for her were strong, she understood that he would always save his friends. He had proved that before. They were only human after all. She, herself, did not _need_ to be saved.

But Juudai thought they were both wrong. He would not…_could_ not choose between them. Ever.

Love didn't work that way.

THE END

**

**


	19. If You Say So

**

**

**~If You Say So~**

Shou winced as Johan examined the large scrape on his knee. It wasn't bleeding; perhaps raw, red, and painful, but nothing life threatening. Juudai peered over Johan's shoulder, looking concerned for his smallest friend.

"Anything else we can do?" Juudai asked, thinking of ways they could help.

Shou gently waved him off, "I'm fine, aniki."

"Maybe you should kiss it, Johan," Juudai said suddenly, "Isn't that supposed to make it feel better?"

"What!" Johan stared at him, "I'm not kissing him; _you_ kiss him."

"Hey! Hold on!" Shou interrupted forcefully, "No one's kissing me unless your name's Black Magician Girl."

THE END

**

**


	20. Not The Only Ones

**

**

**~Not The Only Ones~**

Johan reached the large, spacious room in time to see Fubuki, trying and failing to help a newly arrived and mess-covered Juudai. Ryou leaned in the doorway, shaking his head.

"What happened?" Johan asked as Fubuki struggled to untangle Juudai from a horde of streamers.

"One of Fubuki's surprise attempts to set up Asuka during her party," Ryou said, as if that explained everything.

"It's really not my fault," Fubuki offered, "If Manjourme would've just shown up early…and then Juudai, here, popping out of thin air…"

Johan stifled a laugh. Ryou sighed, muttering towards him, "Trade friends?"

"I heard that!"

THE END

**

**


	21. Bend Not Break

**

**

**~Bend Not Break~**

Everyone fights. Whether it be family members, couples, or friends. No relationship is without its flaws, because essentially, no one person is perfect. Everyone has their ups and downs.

If Juddai and Johan ever fought, it was never over something unimportant; never without a reason. Because they really had no need of it. If they ever fought, it happened because the situation was serious.

But between the two of them, a small glance, a sheepish smile, were apology enough. They couldn't stay angry for long.

After all, if they didn't accept the bad, how could they ever appreciate the good.

THE END

**

**


	22. Nobody In Particular

**

**

**~Nobody In Particular~**

Juudai stared at the small, simple envelope on the table.

"It's just a card," Johan explained, "For White Day"

Curious, Juudai asked "So, it's for a girl you know?" Every year, Juudai always stopped to visit Asuka and Rei to give them each a gift, but he had never known Johan to do so.

With a vague smile on his lips, Johan replied, "You're partially right."

Johan finished writing something on the front before turning and holding the envelope out. Juudai raised an eyebrow at him, but took it. His confusion soon turned to joy as he read…

_To Yubel_

THE END

**

**


	23. Inconsequential

**

**

**~Inconsequential~**

"... was a symbol of light and hope for his people in ancient times. Legends allude to the idea of light and dark combining to form bridges..."

The teacher's voice was interrupted by another, quieter voice. "Juudai."

Juudai sat with his head on his arms, his eyes closed.

"Maybe you should pay attention," Johan continued.

But Juudai just wanted to relax. They probably wouldn't even need to know this stuff anyway. So he merely yawned, bumping his head against Johan's arm to emphasis his point.

He didn't see Johan roll his eyes and smile, as he focused back on the lesson.

THE END

**

**


	24. Gambit

Authors Note: Thanks ever so much to all our amazing reviewers, but sadly, all good things must come to an end. There's only one more drabble left after this one, but we hope you enjoyed the ride. Special thanks to the ever wonderful TechnicolorNina and Heleentje for making us smile!

This particular drabble is actually a favorite of ours, for a whole conundrum of hidden reasons :)

**

**

**~Gambit~**

Chess is a popular game in Europe. Johan and Yubel were quite good at it, but Juudai was still learning.

"The Queen," Yubel explained pointedly as she took her turn "Is the most powerful piece on the board."

Johan raised an eyebrow at her as he moved a white piece. "But," he smirked, "A well placed Knight can effectively topple a Queen."

Yubel's eyes met Johan's, "Ultimately, however, all of the pieces work together to protect the King."

Juudai focused on the board between them. "Not sure if I really like this game," he commented.

"Why?"

"The King's a wimp."

THE END

**

**


	25. Beginnings

Authors Note: Aww, now we feel guilty that this is the last one. We thought about waiting to post it, but that didn't last very long, as you can see. We also wanted to come up with some ingenious and elaborate excuse as to why this is over... and when we think of one, we'll let you know.

So this is all we have to leave you with :)

**

**

**~Beginnings~**

He knew this person. Or at least, he thought he should. He did. He had to.

There was no other explanation for that faintly mesmerizing sense of recognition, playfully dancing at the back of his mind. No other explanation for the heartwarming familiarity left to linger, after they shook hands…

_Johan Anderson_

The name struck a chord; stirring something unknown. It imprinted itself onto Juudai, as if it was always meant to be there. Drifting thoughts hinted at the edges of truth, unreachable, save for these fragmented inklings.

And Juudai briefly wondered… what on earth he was getting himself into.

THE END

**

**


End file.
